


two loves is better than one!

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Peter Parker, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirty Harley Keener, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, NO ANGST IN MY HOUSE TONIGHT KIDDOS, No Endgame, No Infinity War, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Shy Peter Parker, flirty harry osborn, i'll make a male version too if ya'll want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Penny has always been alone, this is just a fact.But, she never imagined she'd meet two boys who would fill the voids in her heart forever.[or, soulmate au with female!peter/harry/harley]
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	1. Harry Osborn (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down a rabbit hole-
> 
> help.
> 
> Damn, I wrote this in forty minutes holy-

Soulmates, in this specific universe, are... _complicated_ , to say the least.

You have people who have timers and when their timers run out, boom, they meet their soulmate.

Next, you have soulmates who have matching tattoos on their bodies who meet whenever the universe wants them to meet.

Then you have those who have bright red string connecting them that lead them to their chosen one.

And finally, you have those who's eyes will turn a shade of gold when their soulmate is in about a fifty foot radius of them, and they'll feel it too, they'll feel a pulse in their chest and their eyes will change color, signaling to them that their lover is nearby and their hearts will lead them to them.

Penny has this type of _soulmate charm_ , as people call it.

She's never felt this pulse, but she can only assume from the things she's been told by others who have the same charm, that it feels sort of like her spidey-sense when it tingles and senses danger.

She hopes that one day she will find her soulmate soon, but, for a while, ever since becoming Spider-Girl and working with Mr. Stark and the Avengers, she wasn't too worried about it for a while.

Little did she know how much that would change in a short few _hours._

"I don't know, Ms. Potts."

Penny bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror inside of Mr. Stark's compound, currently, everyone, which included herself and the Avengers, we're getting ready for a gala that Mr. Stark was hosting in honor of the new Sokovia Accords which the whole Avengers Team had come to an agreement on.

And now-Ms. Potts, Aunt May, Ms. Wanda, and Ms. Natasha were all helping her dress her up, though, she felt more like a doll for them to play with at the moment.

"It's kind of..."

Penny tilted her head, grimacing as she turned and looked at her exposed freckled back. "A little too..."

She then faced the front again, staring down at more of her bare freckled filled collar and some (too much!) cleavage. "It's just-"

She swallowed.

"It's just a little too... _out there_...don't you think, May?"

 _"Hmm,"_ Her Aunt put a finger on her chin as she got a look at Penny in the giant mirror in front of them, staring her up and down, making Penny a bit self-conscious for a moment. May then smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you look beautiful and _amazing,_ Penny. I love your ponytail, as well. Why? Do you not like it?"

"Well-I-" Penny stuttered, face flushing as she got another look at the bright red dress that was multiple shades lighter than Ms. Wanda's blood-red outfit. "I mean, I like it, it's pretty and stuff but, I just think it exposes a bit...too much..."

"Oh," Speaking of Wanda, the older teen suddenly shot up from behind an open closet where she was searching for a pair of shoes to match her clothing, smiling wide. "I can help with that, Penny!"

One of her hands floated slightly and her magic engulfed her palms before suddenly-the dress began to slowly cover up the rest of her previously exposed cleavage.

Penny watched in amazement before looking up as the magic faded and smiling as it looked way better than before and she actually began to like it. She turned to Wanda, giving her a thumbs up. "Thank you, Ms. Wanda," She politely thanked and the teen waved a hand.

"Ah, it's what _reality-warping_ powers are for, changing up _dresses!"_ Wanda laughed a bit before shaking her head. "But, you can just call me Wanda, Penny. No formalities needed." Penny blushed again.

"A-ah! Right! Sorry, Ms, I mean, _Wanda."_

The mage giggled at her and nodded before going back on her search for those shoes!

"Alright, alright!" Ms. Natasha suddenly clapped her hands together and Penny turned around to stare at her in her long black and dark green dress that fit her perfectly, showing off her hourglass figure. She was absolutely beautiful, no question about it. "We've got about thirty minutes left so let's hurry up on your makeup, Penny!"

Penny blinked in surprise. After all, she was never into makeup much, she never really wore it much unless she wanted to hide a scar or really bad zit.

But, before she could decline her offer, two hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the bathroom, May and Ms. Potts following behind Ms. Natasha as she was dragged.

_"Wa-waaaaaiiiiit!"_

The door slammed shut.

__________

 _"Geez,_ you ladies sure take a long time," Mr. Stark greeted them as all five of them _finally_ made their way to the men who had finished getting dressed almost an hour ago and _finally_ were in front of the giant double doors blocking them from the party about to begin inside.

"Oh, come on, Tony," Ms. Potts rolled her eyes, but a smile on her face. "You know a lady has got to take her time getting pretty, you think all this was an accident?"

A few feet away Mr. Stark, Mr. Sam, Mr. Bucky, and Mr. Thor chuckled at that, trying to hide it behind their hands but failed mostly.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark," Penny apologized, fumbling with her hands slightly, but Mr. Stark just laughed along with the other men, shaking his head and waving her off with a hand.

"I'm just messin' with you guys, Pen," He explained and Penny breathed a sigh of relief slightly at that, beginning to finally relax a bit.

"Are we ready, yet, Tony?" Mr. Strange grumbled from behind Mr. Stark, messing with his tie as it seemed to make him uncomfortable. "This suit is burning me up, it's hot."

"Hell _yeah_ it is," Mr. Stark mumbled, earning a glare from Mr. Strange, his soulmate. He cleared his throat and pretended not to see before nodding. "Yea! Yea, we're ready. Alright, everyone, time to get the party started."

Next to Penny, Aunt May silently squealed in delight, nudging Penny in the shoulders with a wide smile on her face. "I'm so excited!"

Penny returned her Aunt's smile, but, she wasn't as ecstatic as she was. She was honestly nervous and trying not to shake. She wasn't used to being dressed up and shown off in such a fancy and rich place as this, but she was sure she'd be fine. Probably.

__________

The party was going by smoothly, all things considered. Penny was actually starting to have a bit of fun!

"Ah, is that boy-Mr. Keener, gonna show up soon?" Penny asked as she took a sip of the sparkling grape juice that a waiter had offered her, looking up at Mr. Stark as she waited for his response.

"Oh, about that," Mr. Stark began to respond, grimacing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck. "Kid couldn't make it sadly. He totally forgot that his sister's choir concert was tonight so he had to miss out. But, he'll make a trip out here in a month or two, hopefully!"

"I see," Penny said, shoulders falling slightly. She was excited to meet this boy who had pulled at Mr. Stark's heartstring before her. She had also heard from him that this Harley was a genius like her and thought they'd get along really well, at least, he hoped, she did too, he sounded like a nice kid.

Later, she's still standing with Mr. Stark who's now chatting it up with a few of his employees when she turns slightly, blinking lazily.

He's right across the ballroom floor when she catches him out of the corner of her eye.

A pulse rings in her chest, causing her to drop her glass out of shock, making a loud shattering sound and for the dark purple liquid to spread out across the pale, clean, and smooth white concrete floor.

All eyes are immediately on her, including that boys.

But, she notices-his eyes (one of them at least) are _gold._

Another pulse.

"Penny?" Mr. Stark's voice brings her back to reality but she doesn't turn to him, too much in shock at the teen across the ballroom from her. _"Penny,_ what's wrong? Are you all alright? What's-?"

Penny continues to ignore him as she stalks forward, the crowd parting for her like the Red Sea parting for Noah, eyes wide in disbelief as the pulses continue and-she knows their not from her spidey-sense, though, her neck _is_ tingling.

The boy is making his way towards her too.

They stop when they are only about a foot away from each other, staring each other down, rarely blinking as to savor this moment.

Penny licks her lips, clearing her throat and speaking first.

"You..." She begins and he nods as though he already knows what she's gonna say, who knows, maybe he is? After all, some soulmates are known to read each other's minds, but, that happens further in a pairs relationship and it rarely occurs. "My name is Penny Parker." She introduces herself first, gets a conversation started, but, it's hard when everyone is still looking at them.

"...Harry Osborn," The boy-Harry responds in kind, whispering as though it's a secret and Penny fights to keep her eyes from widening but they do anyway.

 _Harry Osborn?_ Son of _Norman Osborn?_

Suddenly, Harry raises a hand and gently cups her cheek, eyes roaming her features and dips downward-

"Uh..." Penny blushes and Harry stutters, face also reddening.

"S-sorry! Sorry! You're just..." He trailed off.

Penny's shoulders sagged and suddenly, her insecurities coming to light and she was afraid at what he'd say next.

She was just...what? Ugly? Too short? Was her chest not big enough? What-?

"....beautiful," Harry finished and her breath hitched. "I never thought my soulmate would be this _beautiful."_

If it was all possible, Penny's face reddened even more, redder than her Spider-Girl suit most likely, somehow.

"I-I mean, you-" She cursed herself. "You're... _beautiful_ too..."

He blinked at her and she internally _screamed._

But, instead of giving her an odd look, he began to laugh.

And she couldn't help but laugh too.

That was when everyone began to clap and cheer for them.

But, their bliss was shortlived as-

_"WHAAAAT?!"_

Almost everyone in the room winced at the volume.

"Penny-sweetheart, _what?!"_ May ran over and instantly put a hand on her shoulder, eyeing Harry up and down. "He's-oh my god, _he's-!"_

"Wait a _damn_ second!"

Mr. Stark came rushing over too, grabbing Harry by _both_ of his shoulders and staring him straight in the face, causing the teen to laugh nervously.

"H-hello, Mr. Stark," He greeted, a bead of sweat running down his temple. "Nice to see you again...?"

_"Stark?!"_

Harry and Mr. Stark simultaneously groaned while May practically _screamed_ at Penny, showering her with so many questions at once, even _she_ couldn't keep up.

 _"Helloooo,_ Norman, literally the _last_ person on Earth I wanted to see at the moment, but _okaaay,"_ Mr. Stark sighed and ran a hand over his face as Norman came stomping over, glaring at his son and Stark.

The two immeresed in a conversation, and it wasn't long before May was joining in on it as well.

Penny turned to look at Harry who, surprisingly was looking at her too before she cleared her throat again and whispered; "Wanna get out of here?"

His lips parted in shock and blushed before Penny realized how it sounded.

"I-not like that! I meant-to get away, you know? Get a drink? Talk a little and get to know each other a bit more...?"

Harry chuckled a bit and nodded, holding out a hand and Penny slowly put hers in his.

"I'd be happy to, princess," He responded, winking a bit, and, as cliche as it was, Penny couldn't help but let her cheeks redden at that for like the hundreth time that night before Harry and her snuck away, making sure to leave the adults to scream at each other before finally going to catch up a little somewhere...private, hopefully.

All in all, Penny thought the party went rather smoothly and she was excited to get to know more about Harry and what kind of person he was and how they would grow together, as soulmates.

But...didn't they only have one eye glowing...?


	2. Harry Osboan (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add one chapter where they each spend time together! I hope you all enjoy!

"So, you're Stark's intern here right?" Harry asks and Penny nods, chugging down some water she had taken before leaving.

They had snuck out of the ballroom not too long ago and now we're sitting outside on one of the balconies where no one would find them, at least, not unless someone asked Friday.

"Yea," She responded, a permanent smile on her face. Harry too had an identical one.

"How did you two meet?"

"Well," Penny chuckled a bit. "He actually showed up at my apartment and he was chatting with my Aunt, well, more like _flirting_ with her. But, then he offered me an internship and, the rest is history." Harry hums.

"That must've been amazing," He breathes and leans closer to her from where he was leaning on the balcony.

"It was," She sighs dreamily, remembering that exciting but also slightly terrifying moment. Of course, she wasn't gonna tell him that the only reason he was there was to recruit her to take down Captain America, she wasn't just gonna outright tell him she was Spider-Girl, at least, not yet.

Harry hums and nods.

"You know what's even more amazing?" Penny blinked and turned to him with a tilted head. Harry grinned, eyes half-lidded. "You."

"I-" Penny stuttered, not even expecting that at all as she blushed deeply. "You-"

She had no idea what to say to that.

Harry could tell and chuckled again. "I can't get over how cute you are," He practically whispered and that was when Penny noticed how close they were, noses inches apart, so close that she could feel his breath on her nose and freckled cheeks. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Penny swallowed, unsure of where this was going, but, was excited by that for some reason.

"Penny?" Harry began again and she was brought back to reality. She cleared her throat.

"Yea?" She breathed, feeling as though time were stopping.

Harry glanced at her lips. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Penny opened her mouth to respond, to say _yes,_ yes _kiss me,_ but-

"Absolutely _not!"_ Came Mr. Stark's voice as the doors to the balcony burst open with fury, causing the two teens to squawk and jump, moving away from each other. "You are _not_ kissing an _Osborn!"_

"What-?" Penny began but then Norman Osborn came out from behind Mr. Stark, as well as Aunt May.

"I suppose that is the only thing we can agree on, Stark," Norman practically hissed, pointing to his son. "Harry, we are going _home."_

"But-!" Harry started and Penny watched a wave of emotions crash over his features in a matter of a few seconds. "Dad, I get that you don't care for soulmates, but _please!_ Don't _ruin_ this for me!"

 _"No,"_ Norman growled and Harry's shoulders fell. "Come now, let's go."

But, Harry didn't go.

Norman turned around and frowned. "Harry-"

"You can't actually expect me to leave my soulmate after I've just found her," Harry started, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his father. "Dad, Penny is the most _important_ thing to me now, and we've only known each other for about forty minutes. Look, I know that you ruined things with _your_ soulmate and all that because you were an _asshole,_ but _don't_ take it out on me. Let me _have_ this. It's not your place to tell me whether or not I can be with _my_ soulmate."

Norman gaped at his son as though he had grown a second head, and to him, maybe he had in some way. "You-"

"He's right, Mr. Osborn," Penny suddenly said and Norman glared daggers into her. She squirmed slightly. "I-you shouldn't hold your son back just because of stuff that happened in your _own_ past. Harry is different from you. You should want him to be happy."

"Don't act as if you know me, _girl,"_ Norman spat and Mr. Stark whirled around to growl at him before they engaged in another argument, Aunt May also tuning in.

Penny and Harry sighed before looking at each other and beginning to laugh.

"Guess this is our life now," Harry commented, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. "Our families yelling and hating each other."

"Well," Penny sighed, hands behind her back as she blushed and smiled shyly. "Could be worse, don't you think?"

Harry grinned, reaching over to grab on her palms.

"I suppose. Now, let's go and sneak out of here before the adults start lecturing us again."

Penny smiled back, smirking a bit.

"That sounds _perfect."_


	3. Harley Keener (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how the entire fandom has just silently agreed that Harley has an accent. I love that so much.

"So, you think we have another soulmate?"

Penny was currently situated on her bed in her apartment. Aunt May was cooking away in the kitchen and Penny was on a Facetime call with Harry while finishing her homework for school. They had been chatting for a while when Harry had brought up the (very) good point that only one of their eyes had glowed when they first met, and the possibility of having another soulmate.

 _"Yeah,"_ Harry responded on the other side of the screen. _"I mean, I've done some research and it's rare, but not uncommon for people with the gold eye soulmate charm. I think...I think it's something very likely for us."_

It had been a whole month since meeting each other at the party, and, much to Mr. Osborn and Mr. Stark's despair, they had immediately fallen for each other.

Although Mr. Osborn constantly berated his son about being in a relationship with someone who was close to Stark, Mr. Stark was growing used to it, although he still didn't trust Harry or like him all that much, they were starting to get along.

The media was having a _field day_ with it too.

It had only just gotten out about a week ago that Harry Osborn had found his soulmate, Penny Parker, and ever since then, Penny hadn't been to school for her safety, but, she was planning on going back tomorrow.

"That would be amazing if we had another soulmate," Penny sighed dreamily as she finally moved her homework onto the floor, letting herself lay on her stomach on her mattress and rest her chin on her palms, legs kicking back and forth as she turned to the screen on her laptop.

Harry smiled and agreed with her. _"Yeah, it would be pretty cool,"_ He replied. _"I just hope we can find them soon."_

They continued to chat for a few more hours until it was time for Penny to go to bed.

"Ah, I have to go to bed, Harry," Penny said sadly as she checked the time. "Sorry. But, I'll call you first thing tomorrow."

Harry nodded, grinning widely. "Goodnight, my _princess."_

Penny sputtered before weakly squeaking "goodnight" back and ending the call before slamming her laptop shut.

She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

________________

The next day, as soon as she was spotted on the school premises, she was surrounded by thirty people all at once.

"Penny, are you seriously Harry Osborn's soulmate?!"

"Oh my god, you guys are cute!"

"We can be friends, right?"

"Can I meet him? He's hot!"

"I can't believe your soulmates with Harry Osborn!"

Penny tried to find a way out of the crowd, but couldn't find an opening. It wasn't until a teacher came over and made everyone leave and go to their classrooms. Penny breathed a sigh of relief and made her way down the hallway until she saw Ned.

She gasped in surprise and waved. "Ned!" She shouted after her best friend who turned around and smiled upon her arrival.

"Hey, Penny!" They ran towards each other and met in the middle, hugging one another. "I was starting to get worried about you! I couldn't find you but I did notice a huge crowd heading down the hallway. I assume that was about you being soulmates with Harry Osborn?"

Penny chuckled nervously as they released each other and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yea...more or less."

Ned just laughed it off and they walked to their next class.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, other than the fact everyone kept crowding around her every five seconds, oh, and apparently all the girls wanna sit with her at lunch now.

The only good thing that came from it was that Flash finally stopped coming up to her and starting fights he couldn't finish.

At the end of the day though, she was beyond exhausted.

"You ready to go, kid?" Happy huffed a laugh as she flopped down in her seat as he pulled up to the school. She looked worn out and beyond done with everything. "School pretty rough?" He started up the car and began driving down the street towards the tower.

Penny sighed and ran both hands down her sweaty face. "Yeah," She responded, relaxing just a bit. "Everyone kept coming up to me today. That's never really happened before so it was kind of weird."

Happy hummed. "I'd imagine," He replied. "Oh, by the way, Tony wanted me to tell you that that Keener boy was here and was coming by the tower today. Just giving you a heads up."

"Oh," Penny perked up at that. She smiled. "Cool! I can't wait to meet him."

But, the first thing she thinks when she sees him is-

_Oh fuck, he's hot!_

Harley Keener is in the Avengers training room, seeming to be practicing hand to hand combat with Ms. Natasha across the area and he's-he's honestly doing a pretty damn _good_ job at keeping up with her.

He's also _shirtless,_ has curly blonde hair, a ton of freckles, and bright green eyes.

And he's hot. Really hot.

(Harry is more on the cute side than the hot side, but she thinks that suits him better). Penny decides it would probably be best if she greets him after he's done which might take a while, but she's staying the night, so she has time.

________________

It's almost eight o'clock when Penny is getting out of the shower in her room in the compound and is about to get ready for dinner with the team and Harley who she is supposed to meet soon.

She's excited. From what Mr. Stark and Happy had said, he seems really nice and really likes building stuff as she does. She hopes they can be friends.

Penny relieves herself of her towel, placing it on her bed before she makes her way over to her drawers filled to the brim with clothes. She searches until she finds a pretty light blue t-shirt with the Nasa logo on it and a pair of jean shorts that might be a little too short for her liking, but, she'll make do.

Then, she dries her hair and ties it up in a bun, after all, it can get in the way most of the time.

Finally, someone knocks on her door and she calls for them to come in.

The door opens, revealing Mr. Stark.

"Hey, Pen," He greets as she comes out of the bathroom from where she was drying her now lightly wet locks. "It's time for dinner. Harley's excited to meet you."

Penny smiles. "Alright, I'm coming!"

They walk out together and are making their way down the hallway when she feels it.

A pulse. The same pulse she felt when she met Harry.

Her eyes widen and she freezes midstep, causing Mr. Stark to raise an eyebrow and turn to her, an arm outstretched.

"Penny?" He begins. "You okay, kid?"

She _runs._

"Wha-! _Penny!_ Wait up, kid! Where are you _going?!"_

She doesn't answer, just continues running as the pulsing in her chest begins to beat faster and faster and faster and faster, until-

Harley?

At first, Penny is in shock. There he is, standing in the kitchen with most of the other Avengers surrounding him as he is slightly crouched down with a hand gripping his chest and breathing heavily. But, that isn't the most interesting part.

_His right eye is glowing._

She watches as Harley blinks before looking up at her from where she is standing in the doorway, catching her breath before he stands up, eyes never leaving hers.

"You-" He stutters but Penny's faster.

She runs at him, pushing the Avengers out of the way before slamming her body into his, making him yelp but somehow maintain his balance on the floor.

Harley is shocked for a moment before not wasting another second and squeezing her right back just as tight, burying his face in her neck.

"What the hell?" Come's Mr. Stark's voice, but he's ignored.

"Oh my God," Harley whispers, still in disbelief. "Yer my soulmate, ain't ya? Holy shit, holy fuck, yer my soulmate!" Penny laughs and squeezes tighter, nodding.

"I'm your soulmate!" She says with glee and Harley laughs along with her before suddenly, she's hauled up and into the air with Harley spinning them around, causing her to squeal loudly.

Soon though, he settles her back onto the compound floor and they finally get the chance to just _look_ at each other.

Of course, with the others in the room, it doesn't last long.

"Wait-you guys are soulmates?!" Mr. Stark shouts, immediately running over and smiling wide before enveloping them in a hug which they both gladly return, giggling with joy once more.

"Aww, congratulations, guys!" Ms. Wanda's voice can be heard saying.

"Damn, didn't see that coming." Mr. Sam says with a huff of laughter.

"Yea, you scared us for a minute, Harley. We thought you were dying or something." Mr. Steve said with a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of his neck.

Soon, they all sat down at the table, and Harley and Penny began to talk amongst themselves.

"How old are you?" Harley asked.

"Sixteen, about to turn seventeen. What about you?" She answered and he smiled.

"Seventeen. I'm gonna turn eighteen in October. What school do you go to?"

"Midtown High."

"Oh, that's the school for the super-smart kids, right?"

"Haha, I suppose so."

Suddenly, Penny gasped and stood upright. "Oh my God," She began. "I've gotta call, Harry. Mr. Stark," She turned to her mentor who was still watching them with awe and somewhat of a loving look in his eyes. "Can you have someone pick up Harry really quickly? He's gonna wanna meet him."

Mr. Stark seemed to groan before relenting and pulling out his phone to make a quick call to get Harry here as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Harley raised an eyebrow. "Who's Harry?" He asked and Penny barely stopped herself from squealing in delight.

"You'll see."

________________

Harry arrives in about fifteen minutes, running through the compound until he finds his way to the kitchen, eyes instantly widening as he lays eyes on Penny and Harley, his second soulmate.

"Oh my God," The two boys say at the same time, and Penny squeals in delight while everyone watches with excitement.

"Wait, we have two soulmates?!" Harley shouts and whirls to look at Penny who nods, smiling wide. Harley smiles back and turns back to face Harry. "That's so fuckin' awesome. Holy shit."

The boys don't waste a second more, they meet each other in the middle and hug one another, causing a chorus of coos to erupt from the crowd, mostly from the girls.

"Dude," Harry begins as they part. "Your fucking _hot."_

Penny gasps. "That's what _I_ first thought!"

Harley blushes deeply before laughing and they can all hear Mr. Stark and Mr. Steve choke in the background and a round of coughing begins.

"Ya'll ain't that bad lookin' yerselves," Harley teases and pulls them in for a hug.

Later, they'll have all the time in the world to get to know each other, but, for now, they're all happy to be in each other's embrace and warmth, cuddling together, finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! Remember to stay safe and stay inside folks!! Love you all! See you later!


End file.
